


Fallen for my Charms

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knight of Ren!Reader, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: General Hux can’t quite believe that there are Force users out there that aren’t violently explosive.





	Fallen for my Charms

Once the meeting room was cleared, Hux cleared his throat as he looked at the two bodies by the table. “I understand the first man, but why did you kill the second man?” He asked, more curious than angry, as you walked over the body.

“He was a Resistance spy.” You answered as casual as a comment on the weather. 

“What?!” You could hear the apprehension in his voice even as you bent over the table to scribble on the back of the briefing report the man was no longer using.

“Oh relax, General. There is nothing wrong with the screens, he only recently turned traitor. His son died on Crait, he believed needlessly, and so decided to bring down the First Order as revenge.” You explained as you wrote down codes and times the man used to contact the Resistance. 

You smiled cheerily as you handed the codes to him, “I’m sure you can find something fun to do with that.” 

He looked down at the codes as you slid past him, “Fun?” He mumbled, mostly to himself, at the thought that you _would _find tracking down and killing Resistance members fun. He wondered if he didn’t give you someone to kill every once in a while if you’d turn violent like Ren. 

You hummed though didn’t comment further as you opened the door and looked at the two stormtroopers standing guard. “You there, hm, I’m sorry, what’s your operating number?”

The trooper on the right stood at attention, “FO-7889.” 

You nodded and looked at his partner, “And you?”

“FO-6764.” He supplied, a bit of anxiety coming through the voice modulator. 

You nodded again, “Right. Well, FO-7889 and FO-6764, could you please dispose of the bodies in here? I assume you know the procedure?” 

“Yes ma’am!” They answered in unison as the entered the room and quickly carried away the bodies.

Once they were gone Hux, having moved next to you, frowned. “You didn’t have to do that.”

You blinked at him, “Do what?”

“Ask them like that.” 

You shrugged and moved the wrap to modestly cover your chest. “I know. But I don’t need them, or other personnel to fear me. No offense, but you and the Supreme Leader do that plenty. Do you require anything else of me, General?” You changed the subject. 

“I have a meeting with dignitaries at 1500.”

You nodded, “Very well. I will find you before then and accompany you to the meeting.” You dipped a small bow and glided out of the room.

Hux remained in the room as he thought about what had just happened. He realized that _this _was what he had imagined working with a Force wielder would be like. Both Ren and Snoke had a tendency to literally throw him around with the Force. He had a feeling that even if he did something that displeased you, you wouldn’t resort to that. All in all, you were _much _more pleasant to deal with than Kylo Ren and Snoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hux centric piece. Kylo will return in the next installment.


End file.
